Wireless signals communicated at high carrier frequencies, such as millimeter Wave (mmW) signals, tend to exhibit high free-space path loss. To compensate for high path loss rates, high-frequency communications may use beamforming at both the base station and user equipment (UE). Notably, due to spatial reciprocity, a beam direction used by a device to transmit a signal will generally offer similar levels of spatial performance when used by the device to receive a signal. As used herein, the term “beam direction” refers to a radio antenna pattern, or set of beamforming weights, that is used for directional signal transmission and/or reception. Accordingly, a UE and a base station may use the same beam directions to transmit/receive uplink and downlink signals.